


We'll Go Down In History (But An Elevator Will Do)

by Youngblood_the_Killjoy



Series: Those Kinky Bastards [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Elevator Sex, Hand Jobs, In an elevator, M/M, Office AU, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Yum, crowded elevator, elevator ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngblood_the_Killjoy/pseuds/Youngblood_the_Killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No. No. Nonono, I just remembered something."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Tim had another meeting this evening on the 16th floor. A big one. That just ended--" He checked his watch. "Right now."</p><p>"Yeah, what does that have to--" Pete's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh shit."</p><p>"Yeah, oh shit, indeed."</p><p> </p><p>Pete's tired after a long day. Patrick's really fucking cute. Tim's really fucking boring. Sexyness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Go Down In History (But An Elevator Will Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Office!Au where Pete is a business man person that gets into an elevator with Patrick. Jesus that title is crap.

Pete leaned back in his office chair, taking a deep breath and immediately releasing it in a deep sigh. _Finally._

He stares at the stack of paperwork that he had to spend all day filing, stapling, and getting back to people about. He feels so proud, so acheived, so... _tired._ He got up from his chair, grabbed his coat, and left his office, heading for the elevators. Soon after he pressed the button, another man came to the elevator area, waiting for the next elevator to arrive. Pete turned his head to look at his soon-to-be elevator buddy, and...well. Let's just say he wanted that title to be upgraded to "soon-to-be husband." He hadn't even realised he was staring until mystery man looked back at him and gave him an awkward smile, which was returned by Pete, with a possibly even more awkward, "Hello."

"Hiya." _Holy shit, that's adorable._

"I'm Pete."

"Patrick."

"Finally released from the cage, huh?"

"Yeah." Patrick giggled. _Holy shit. That's **adorable.**_

"Is old Kevin the Killjoy your boss?"

"No, I got Mr. Snoozefest, Tim. Everyone literally _sprinted_ to the elevators afterwards to avoid being called back by him. They actually all stuffed into one cause one elevator cause the other one is broken. Jesus Christ, I swear I almost fell asleep at our meeting this morning. I'm pretty sure someone _actually_ fell asleep. I heard faint snoring across the table."

"No way, really?" Pete laughed along with him.

"Yeah, totally, he was like--" Patrick began doing something that Pete could only describe as a confused kitten dozing off. _Holy shit. That's really fucking adorable._

"Woah, you poor unfortunate soul." _Jesus fucking Christ, what did we say about the stupid Disney--_

"So sad. So true." _Woah. He got my reference. Woah._

"Ah, a true Disney kid, I see."

Patrick giggled and looked down. "Yeah, I guess." He bit his lip, suppressing a smile, and looked up at Pete through his eyelashes. _Holy shit. That's really fucking...hot._ Thankfully, the elevator decided to arrive at that moment. They stepped on, and Pete pressed the lobby button as the doors closed. They began descending down from the 33rd floor that they were on, when Patrick's eyes suddenly widened, and he gasped.

"What, what happened? Are you claustrophobic or something, cause I can--"

"No. No. Nonono, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"Tim had another meeting this evening on the 16th floor. A big one. That just ended--" He checked his watch. "Right now."

"Yeah, what does that have to--" Pete's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh shit."

"Yeah, oh shit, indeed."

"Well, we've got time, don't we? I mean, we've still got--" Pete looked at the screen showing what floor they were on. He sighed once he saw that they were on the 20th floor. And counting. "Two floors. It's been nice knowing you, comrade." He saluted.

Patrick laughed at Pete's ridiculousness. "Pete, stop, it's not that serious. If we stick together, we'll be fi-" _Ding._

"IT'S A STAMPEDE!" He yelled as the doors opened, revealing at least twenty businessmen desperate to get into the elevator, forcing Pete and Patrick into the corner, face to face, pressed against each other. They had the same panicked look in their eyes. Patrick looked at him and awkwardly chuckled.

"You know," he said, "when I said 'stick together,' this isn't exactly what I had in mind. And was that really the time for a Jumanji reference?"

"Silly Patrick. It's _never_ a wrong time for a Jumanji reference."

Pete began laughing along with Patrick. Patrick chose that moment to run his tongue over his bottom lip, sucking it in for a moment, then allowing it to bounce back into place, and, well. It wasn't so funny anymore. _Okay,_ Pete thought. _Just don't get any closer than you are now, and you should be--_

"Oh, sorry," the businessman next to him said after bumping him right up against Patrick.

"It's fine." _No. It's really, really not._ Pete turned--well, not really, but you know what he means. More like focused--back to Patrick, who was now looking at him with a dark look in his eyes and an eyebrow quirked. He swallowed at least five times before he was able to speak again.

"Sorry," he managed.

"No, no, it's fine, really," Patrick replied, as he pressed himself against Pete and-oh. Oh. He raised his eyebrow again, as if he were issuing a challenge, looking Pete straight in the eyes. _Oh._

"Oh." It was another few seconds before the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened, releasing the businessmen in a desperate search for fresh, non-elevator air. But Pete and Patrick were still there in that elevator corner, pressed against each other, staring deep into each others eyes. After the doors closed, Patrick spoke up. "We missed our floor."

"Yeah," Pete replied, already leaning in. Their lips met in a gentle embrace that instantly turned heated when they added their tongues to the mix. Patrick's hands reached up to the back of Pete's neck, feverishly running through his hair, then moving down to grasp at his collar and tie, while Pete's hands were at Patrick's waist, slowly drifting down. As Pete reached Patrick's butt, he broke away, moaning and moving his hands back into his hair as Pete began hurriedly kissing his neck and undoing his tie. Once the offending clothing item was out of his way, he unbuttoned the buttons on Patrick's shirt, top to bottom in eight seconds flat and nibbled at his collarbone. Patrick was helplessly whining and grinding against Pete, pulling at his hair. Pete's hands reached the top of Patrick's pants, swiftly undoing the button, struggling on the zipper, and pulling Patrick's half-hard dick out of its cotton prison. He began slowly jerking him off and returned to his lips, savouring Patrick's moans that he got in return. Patrick immediately began to return the favour, unbuttoning and unzipping Pete's pants, getting his dick out and into his hand. Pete moaned against Patrick's lips and began thrusting into his hand.

"Fuck, Pete," Patrick moaned as he approached the edge. Pete took that as his cue to speed up the process. His hand quickened in pace, driving Patrick over the edge with a moan and...a surprise. "Ah, ah, oh _fuck,_ Daddyyy..." Pete's hand slowed in pace, but his dick jerked in interest at the word. Once he had milked the last of Patrick's orgasm out of him, he tucked Patrick's member back into his pants and was pressed against the wall by Patrick. He looked at him confused for a moment. Patrick returned the gaze with a smirk and a suggestive twitch of his eyebrow. He dropped to his knees and immediately took all of Pete's member into his mouth. Pete's eyes instantly crossed, causing Patrick to giggle slightly around his dick and drool a bit. Pete's hands instinctively went for Patrick's hair, before quickly detouring to his shoulders.

"You know," Patrick said, pulling off, but keeping a steady rhythm in his hand, "you can pull my hair if you want. I wouldn't mind. _Daddy._ " Patrick smiled slightly, wrapping his lips back around Pete's dick, and that was all the confirmation of consent that Pete needed. His hands promptly dove into Patrick's hair, gripping it so tight, he was worried that when he let go, there would be some left in his hands. He pushed him farther down onto his dick, knowing that Patrick liked it rough. Well, he says knowing, more like a well-aimed guess. But, boy, was he right. Patrick moaned and teased the underside of Pete's dick with his tongue, and that was it. Pete cried out and came into Patrick's mouth, throwing his head back against the wall, his hands tightening impossibly tight in Patrick's hair. He was so busy recovering, he almost hadn't noticed that Patrick had swallowed, until he looked straight ahead and saw Patrick standing up, wiping his mouth for any traces of come. Pete looked at him, panting and said, "Woah."

Patrick chuckled. "Woah, indeed." They began cleaning each other up (Luckily, Patrick carried a pack of portable Kleenex on him at all times. That prepared little fucker.) and fixing their clothes and, especially in Patrick's case, their hair. Once they were presentable, they looked and saw that the elevator had migrated up to the eighth floor. Pete pushed the lobby button again before cupping Patrick's cheek and pulling him in for a gentle, loving kiss. Once they separated, Pete smiled and ran his thumb against Patrick's bottom lip. Once he reached the centre, Patrick opened his mouth and bit Pete's thumb, flicking his tongue out to lick it. Pete's eyes darkened and his smile widened.

"Now, now. Don't start something we don't have the time to finish here." Patrick released his thumb as he laughed.

"Yeah, okay," he replied. He bit his lip and slowly ran his finger down Pete's chest, as his eyes followed his finger. "But maybe, if you gave me your number, we could get in touch and...find a time where we could finish this." He looked up at Pete through his eyelashes.

"I would absolutely _love_ that."

They exchanged phones, entering their numbers. Patrick put his name as "Patrick." Pete put his name as "Daddy." Their weekend was set.

**Author's Note:**

> JFC that went 0-100 real quick.  
> Excuse my lame generic male names. I couldn't think of anyone boring enough in the bandom.  
> Jesus Christ, I'm such a child, I started giggling like crazy every time I wrote dick.


End file.
